Badge 7554
by Oracle
Summary: Dick Grayson is haunted by demons which threaten to destroy him as he finds himself caught between the Bat and the Badge...
1. Default Chapter

::Insert all the legal mumbo jumbo here. We all know the drill: don't own Nightwing.god is that a crime.please R&R if you can!::  
  
::Chapter One::  
  
It was going to be one of those nights. You could feel it, even see it in the dank smelling, icy air of the city. The wind swept by with drops of newly fallen rain that had begun to fall harder and faster with each passing moment. Dick sighed grimly, it was definitely going to be one of those nights, he thought again. Pulling his jacket closer about him in a futile effort to stay warm, he glanced down at the ground before him. Spots of rain presented the tombstones with a multicolored appearance.  
  
"Evening Mom.Dad."  
  
He muttered hoarsely. Quietly he kneeled down upon the grass, feeling the wetness of the ground seep through his jeans. His hands grasped around one of the tombstones tightly as he leaned forward and rested his head against the cool slab of stone. Tears began to wind their way down his chiseled features as his shoulders began to shake with quiet sobbing.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you were still around. Tonight more than ever."  
  
He finally managed to utter. The wind howled, ripping through his already tousled hair. It was yet another similarity that he shared with his surrogate father, his partner and friend, Bruce Wayne.The Batman. As much as he tried to distance himself from the older man, there were just too many likeness' that they shared. Bruce always visited his parent's graves on certain regular occasions and also whenever things got a bit rough and he needed to pour out his soul. Dick had done the exact same thing on many nights previously in his life. It had been weeks since he'd visited the cemetery last, but the passing days had steadily grown more intense for him.  
  
Sometimes he hated Bruce; or at least thought that he did some of the time. He could never really hate Bruce, but he could certainly get frustrated and angry with the man. He did that a lot, especially tonight. Why couldn't he ever just be supportive and happy? Dick thought bitterly. He scoffed at his own thought. Bruce happy was like saying Gotham or Bludhaven were the best places to live. He shook his head, drops of tears and rain flying from his hair and face. Alfred was proud of him, so was Barbara, even though she did worry about him.  
  
"Why can't I be someone other than Nightwing and Richard Grayson? Why can't he let me be happy as Officer Grayson?"  
  
He asked the impassive objects in front of him. Silence, as always, but at least he was getting the thoughts out. This was a particular thought that had been festering in the back of his mind since he first put on the badge and uniform. He recalled how unhappy Bruce seemed when he finally told him about what he'd done, and he could swear Bruce looked upon his uniform with hatred. Neither Bruce nor Batman hated the police. The man had so much respect for Gordon for crying out loud, so what was so wrong with him being in law enforcement? Dick swiped at a few falling tears in frustration; he just couldn't figure it out. Was it the fact that he was doing something different from Bruce? Did he not think he was spending enough time as Nightwing? It was true that life had grown tougher trying to balance being Nightwing at night, Officer Grayson during the day and just regular Dick Grayson everywhere in between. He'd never admit to it, but all the juggling around had begun to wear him down mentally and physically. It couldn't be that he was putting himself at risk. He'd done that for years at Batman's side as Robin and then on his own as Nightwing. So what was it? Why did Bruce seem to despise him so much for having become an officer?!  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
The words ripped through the air as Dick slammed his fist into one of the tombstones. Blood trickled down from the now torn skin on his knuckles. His body went limp as he curled up close to the two tombstones, resting his tired body against the firm rock. Cradling his now bruised and bleeding hand in his lap, he leaned his head against the stone.  
  
"I just don't get it, Bruce."  
  
He muttered to himself. He fought with himself to keep his eyes open, but the too many sleepless nights lately finally came upon him as the darkness crowded around his vision. 


	2. Badge 7554:Chapter Two

::Chapter Two::  
  
Bruce sighed, rubbing at his temples. He hadn't expected it to turn into one of those nights, but it had all the same. The events of an hour ago were still replaying in the back of his mind. He'd never seen Dick that angry.or hurt. He sighed again, the glare of the computer screen casting a greenish glow upon his emotionless face. He could still hear Dick's voice in the echoes of the cave...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I keep telling Babs that she'll get sucked into the screen if she keeps staring at it so much. The same will happen to you, ya know."  
  
Dick's cheerful voice entered the Batcave before he himself actually did. It had been a busy day at the Bludhaven PD, but for Nightwing the night had proven to be an uneventful one, so he had decided to make one of his unexpected visits to the Manor. Perhaps he'd been too tired, or had just not thought about it, but he'd driven over still in his uniform; gun, badge and all.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"I thought I told you to not have that thing around here."  
  
Bruce commented slowly to Dick's reflection in the monitor. The jovial look in the face of the reflection suddenly darkened.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Bruce."  
  
Came the bitter response. Bruce finally swiveled the computer chair around to face his surrogate son. Dick pulled the weapon out of its holster, half tempted to shove it in the other man's face.  
  
"What's the problem? You used to show me how to unload a gun all the time as Robin. It's not like I haven't handled one or anything. I haven't even fired it at anyone if that's your problem-"  
  
"My problem is that I taught you better."  
  
Dick couldn't help but stare at the other man.  
  
"Jesus, Bruce. Don't you think I know that? There were plenty of times I could have used this, but instead I relied on the skills I had, the skills you taught me."  
  
Angrily he shoved the gun back in its holster.  
  
"Why can't you just drop it. I'm a police officer, I carry a gun, I wear a badge. Deal with it."  
  
Dick sighed inwardly. He hadn't expected the night to turn out like this. Why could he never stop by and have a friendly conversation with Bruce? Then again, he should have known better to show up in uniform.  
  
"I wish you'd be kind enough to explain to me one of these days just what it is you have against my being an officer. It's not detracting from my being Nightwing. I'm balancing the two of them just fine."  
  
"Sure you are. Especially when you, as an officer, were framed for murder."  
  
Bruce's words cut through him like a knife.  
  
"I handled it, didn't I?"  
  
He growled in response.  
  
"No thanks to you."  
  
Came the muttered afterthought.  
  
"It wasn't my problem, Dick. It was yours. And it wouldn't have been your problem if you hadn't become an officer. You jeopardized yourself and your role as Nightwing."  
  
Dick swallowed, the words spilling out faster, louder, and angrier.  
  
"I've got to wonder sometimes.is it that you're worried about my safety? Or is it that you just don't like the idea of my doing something differently from you, that I'm something besides a vigilante. It's like all you care about is my being Nightwing and making sure I don't jeopardize being able to be Nightwing. Heaven forbid I bring attention to myself at the risk of someone finding out my other occupation. It's all about keeping the damn secret to you. Protecting the city while wearing a mask. Well, you know what Bruce? There are other ways to protect a city, and I chose one of those other ways."  
  
Dick could hear his heavy breathing in the silence that followed.  
  
His eyes itched.  
  
Damn you Bruce.  
  
"I think the welcome's worn out around here."  
  
Without another word, Bruce watched the frustrated young man turn on his heel and rush out of the cave. The look in his eyes was burned in Bruce's memory. 


	3. Badge 7554:Chapter Three

::Chapter Three::  
  
"Miss Barbara just called in, Master Bruce."  
  
Alfred's voice penetrated his brooding thoughts. He looked up, and the butler could note the bit of worry showing through his normally masked features.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she said that Dick has neither been to her place nor called her. She also tried to reach him at his apartment without success."  
  
Bruce's mouth set in a firm line.  
  
"Then I know where he is."  
  
He rose to his feet, brushing past the older gentleman without a word. Alfred knew exactly where the young man was as well. With that thought in mind, he hurried up the stairs to prepare a warm drink, turn down Dick's old bed and lay out some of the clothes he had left at the Manor in days past. And if he were anything like his mentor.which he was.he'd need the first-aid kit as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruce wrapped his long jacket closer about him as he stepped out of the car. He didn't bother with an umbrella, even though the rain had already plastered his hair to his forehead as he entered the cemetery. His eyes paused momentarily in the direction of his own parent's resting place. I certainly have never been the kind of father figure you were father, he thought grimly to himself. He was still amazed, with that fact in mind, with how well Dick had turned out. Better then he could or would ever be. Dick had a natural knack for earning friends wherever he went, especially with that warm and friendly smile of his. He had courage and loyalty that could never be broken or falter for a moment. A wonderful, loving, strong- willed man, and a one in a million son.  
  
And you never say anything, came the nagging voice from the back of his thoughts. You never praise him, though you know that that's all that he wants from you. just some kind of acknowledgement-a smile, a hand on the shoulder, one word, something..anything.  
  
You give him nothing.  
  
Bruce finally shoved the overburdening thoughts to the side as he spied the huddled form exactly where he knew it would be. He found himself breathing in a sigh of relief. Kneeling down he noticed the young man's body shivering slightly, though he was completely asleep himself. Softly, and with the utmost tender care, Bruce slipped his arms under Dick's cold and wet form, hauling him up from the ground in one swift movement. Something shiny slipped from Dick's limp hand, making a soft thud upon the muddy ground below. With skill only someone like himself could possibly have, Bruce knelt down and retrieved whatever it was that Dick had dropped. He swallowed hard as his fingers brushed away a few flecks of mud from the gold colored badge:  
  
B.P.D  
  
7554  
  
Grayson  
  
Dick stirred,  
  
"I'll quit."  
  
He stammered through chattering teeth. His eyes drooped sleepily.  
  
"If you just asked me. I would do it."  
  
As quickly as he'd awoken, he had already slipped back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness by the time Bruce glanced down at him.  
  
"Not a chance, son. Not a chance." 


End file.
